bubble_gangfandomcom-20200214-history
Bubble Gang
Bubble Gang, formerly promoted as Bubble Gang: The Movie, is a 2011 American 3D computer-animated musical comedy film produced by Blue Sky Studios and directed by Kyle Red. The title refers to the American city of New York and Pennsylvania, where the film is set. The film features the voices of Michael V, James Arnold Taylor and Ogie Alcasid. It tells the story of Bitoy (Bunagan), a human who is taken to New York or to the Pennsylvania to adopted with a male. He tell to him with Charles (Taylor), they have to escape from being smuggled by Mac (Ponce), a robbery. The theme song "Dynamite" was sung by Taio Cruz. Red developed his first story concept of Bubble Gang in 1969, in which human washed up in Bubble Gang. However, Red learned of the production of the films and changed the concept to involve humas and their environments in Bubble Gang. He proposed his idea to Uro Dela Cruz in 2006, and the project was set up at Blue Sky. The main voice actors were approached in 2009. During production, the crew visited Manila and also consulted with an expert on humans at the Bubble Gang TV Show to study their movements. 20th Century Fox released the film on April 11, 2011 in United States. The film received generally positive reviews from film critics. Observers praised the visuals, voice acting, and music. The film was also a box office success, grossing over $484 million worldwide. The film was won for an Academy Award for Best Original Song for the song "Real in Bubble Gang", but lost to the other nominee, "Man or Muppet" from The Muppets. Plot The first film, a upon child birth on December 17, 1969 in Irosin, Sorsogon in Hospital to Enrique Bunagan (John Lloyd Cruz) and Angel Garcia-Bunagan (Dimples Romana). Meanwhile, his mother died in child birth, and his father, Enrique, brings him taken to Irosin, Sorsogon to Manila International Airport in Pasay City, Metro Manila, one of whom is the main protagonist, Bitoy. In Aliquippa, Pennsylvania, a basket with a male newborn brings by Man brings him at downground and is found by Rocaya Aquino ( Cast * Michael V. as Jose "Bitoy" Aquino Mercado y Alonso Realonda, ** David Remo as Young Bitoy, ** Jake Vargas as Teenager Bitoy, ** Alden Richards as Young Adult Bitoy, * James Arnold Taylor as Charlie "Charles" Santana, * Ogie Alcasid as Jordan "John" Santos, * Rafael Rosell as Armando, * Jackie Rice as Abigail "Jackya" Salvador, * Rufa Mae Quinto as Julia, * Antonio Aquitania as George Contis, * Maureen Larrazabal as Mary Zamora, * Carlos Ponce as Mac, * Boy 2 Quizon as Elmo, * Rocco Nacino as Inventor Chris Damoro, * Richard and Rhian as Ben and Rema, * Devi Vieira as Herminio, * TJ Trinidad as Paolo, * Casar Montano as Second Inventor Fernando Fernandez, * Luanne Dy as First Reporter Julianna "Jill" Galvez, * Lovi Poe as Second Reporter Samana "Sam" Calvez, * Betong Sumuya as Willam, * Nova Villa as Rocaya Aquino, * Arnold Schwarzenegger as Elpidio Aquino, * Sam Concepcion as Harlo, * Daniel Padilla as Pedro, * Sef Cadayona as Enzo, * Derek Ramsay as Third Inventor Gabby Contano, * John Lloyd Cruz as Enrique Bunagan, * Dimples Romana as Angel Garcia-Bunagan, * Sheena Halili as The Nurse,